THe malfunction in aperture's system
by Heavymetalwolfpony
Summary: Soon after chell leaves, everything becomes dull for GLaDOS and the cores. Unbeknowits to GLaDOS, wheatley has somehow returned. One day, there is a massive glitch in the sytem, leaving the cores as humans! Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

**The malfunction in aperture's system**

The hidden building was quiet, save the hum of various machinery.

GLaDOS wasn't really sure if she was happy about this. Before, the malicious artificially intelligent computer would have complained about noisy and whiny test subjects. Excluding the last one of course, because chell couldn't talk. Now, however, she groaned to herself about the lack of any activity at all. She would have taken an annoying test subject now over the suffocating boredom that clouded her. She even would have accepted that moron back if it meant she had some entertainment. Yes, even that moron would have been better. GLaDOS muttered in her head. Suddenly, she realized something. " Where have those stupid spheres gone to anyway?" If she had eyes, she would have rolled them. " What are those other idiots up to now?" The cores, without GLaDOS realizing, had gone exploring, with rick at the lead of course. The green core who so often claimed that he had been everywhere from timbucktwo to waterloo. The other cores had only gone along to avoid listening to the incessant complaining that had become the norm since chell left. Also unknown to GLaDOS, Wheatley had returned, with huge regret at his actions. The other cores forgave him and hid him from GLaDOS, which was not easy in the slightest. None of them really bothered to ask him how he even got back from space. Anyways, back to GLaDOS. Everything was as boring usual until GLaDOS felt something alien going through the system. Suddenly, she felt sharp searing pain. She wasn't supposed to feel pain, for goodness sake! "WHAT IS GOING ON! STOP THAT ! STOP THAT!" GLaDOS's screams, if not for the well hidden and soundproofed building, would have been heard from miles away. Screams of pain could also be heard from one of the test chambers, where all the cores were hiding. The anger core growled even louder and the curiosity core started asking frantic questions about the pain everyone was clearly feeling. The pain was too much for the poor cores, and they soon lost consciousness.

GLaDOS as well, could not handle it and she shut down, as she would remain until the system could figure out what happened.

A few miles from aperture science , a group of unconscious girls becomes visible.

All look like they could be related, which sort of makes sense. All except two little girls looked to be about 15 or 16. They all wore a jumpsuit in different colors. All looked to be very asleep, but a girl in a purple jumpsuit started to move. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. Her arms flailed and she whimpered in pain. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, revealing a set of dark violet orbs filled to the brim with terror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of fanfic**

Chapter two: The awakening of many

Hi, I'm Heavymetalwolfpony, However, I go by many other names. This is my very first fan fiction and though my friends are very supportive I hope that you will take the time to review my story, whether you like it or not. Any feedback is great. Oh yeah, I don't own portal or any other franchises I make reference to. Ok, Enjoy.

The morality core looked about, unsure of her surroundings. She was terrified, of this new place, and- and of herself. She looked down and saw hands! Those fleshy things that the girl had used to pick up things. And she felt her , her face! She had a face, hands, legs, arms, everything! Her curly dark brown hair was shaken every which way as she grew more and more anxious. She was a human! " B-but how? I'm not a human. I'm -I'm a core." She whispered nervously. Wait, she could talk? Beside her, a girl with reddish hair and a fiery red jumpsuit stirred. She must be the anger core. Morality thought to herself. She nervously tapped the anger core. The red headed girl's eyes snapped open. Her blood red eyes glared in to the morality core's violet ones. Morality shrieked and held her head , attempting to hide. The anger core's look softened a bit at this pitiful purple eyed girl. She gingerly patted her shoulder. " H-how did we get like this?" Morality asked. Anger thought, then responded. " Well, we were in the core transfer room. Maybe someone pressed a button." Anger said in her natural growly tone. Morality timidly her head in agreement. "Wait, that means it's ricks fault! I'm gonna kill him!" Anger screamed. " No, anger no. Be nice, be moral." Morality patted anger's shoulder and anger sort of calmed down. Anger's head snapped up when they both heard screams. " What is going on! How am I a girl? This is NOT an adventure!"

A girl with a green jumpsuit and golden blonde hair was cursing. Her bright green orbs filled with irritation. "R-rick?" the anger core asked , stifling laughter. The adventure core glared at the red headed girl. " Don't you go setting me off, ragie!" Rick growled in the usual drawl, strangely the same masculine voice even though Rick was seemingly a girl.

" You're a..." The anger core started " Don't say it." Rick said, stopping her. "You're a.." " Don't !" Rick stopped her again. " YOU'RE A FREAKING GIRL!". Anger core screamed. Rick snarled and lunged at her. The morality core shrieked.

" guys, guys! What is going o- wait, what?" A young guy with glasses came in to view . His blue jumpsuit was ruffled and he looked frightfully confused. Morality looked like she was going to try to answer him when two voices chimed together. " What's that?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Meanwhile back at aperture science.)

Her breathing was heavy as she once again attempted to pull free. GLaDOS, though now half human, was still hooked up to the main system. Cords, wires and other various contraptions ran through her flesh in what appeared to be a very uncomfortable way. GLaDOS growled in a low tone as she leaned forward again. The cords pulled her back and she recoiled. " Well, looks like I won't be able to get those metal ball idiots back myself. Wait, there's another test subject in stasis. She and that supposed intelligence core could go and get them back. Then, I banish all of them to space."

But as soon as GLaDOS had freed the young girl, she ran out of the facility holding the intelligence core, more commonly known as the cake core, tightly in her arms. GLaDOS could not stop the light haired girl because GLaDOS had no idea how to work the system the way she was. " Great, now two test subjects and all the cores have escaped." The now cyborg cursed the malfunction or virus that had run through the system. " Well, I'll just have to get them myself. And believe me, far more than testing will be in store for them when they are back." The passive aggressive cyborg smirked to herself, once again attempting to pull free of the cords.

Only a few feet away from the other cores in the dark murky night, lay two other girls. One had glasses on and was wearing a pink jumpsuit. The other sported a yellow one. The girl in the yellow jumpsuit woke up, only to find herself staring up at…at SPACE!

"SPACE!" The revealed to be space core yelled, almost convulsing as she rolled around excitedly. The fact core, who wore the pink jumpsuit, rolled her eyes and held up one finger. " Fact: Cores who, even after being turned in to something that is not a core, still insist one going to space and inferior to ones who don't. Fact: The fact core has no clue where she is." Then, the thud of footsteps approached and both the pace and fact cores noticed familiar faces as the footsteps cam closer. Among them, two little girls in orange jumpsuits who must have been the curiosity core. However the other cores didn't really find this surprising, at least the cores who weren't too busy yelling at the starry sky, since the curiosity would probably have been too much for one body to handle. As all the cores met each other , one thing was clear. They needed to find out what happened and fast. Because god knows what SHE would do to them in bitterness, spite and anger.


End file.
